


shut me up

by SatanicDoormat



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dreamnotfound - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ball Gags, Bottom George, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Gags, Impact Play, Kinktober2020, M/M, Masochism, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sadism, Slight Overstimulation, Spanking, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), i mean to dream at least, just Dream and George thassit, kinktober day one, literally just boyfriends and domestic shit bc yes, nothing more domestic than some old fashioned, this took so much out of me help im in so much pain, why am i so obsessed with edging, yes yes i hear you I know I love bottom dream too but George aint a sadist and we know this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicDoormat/pseuds/SatanicDoormat
Summary: Kinktober Day 1: Sadism/Masochism + Gags*winks in sinner* whoopeetop dream, sub george (you have no clue how long I grappled with myself for this, I too am a bottom dream advocate, but I see dream as more of a sadist and I don’t see George as one with Dream)so basically Dream somehow gets the idea that George is a masochist. hijinks.here’s my whole kinktober work: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731438/chapters/65214067
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 48
Kudos: 792





	shut me up

**Author's Note:**

> *sports announcer voice* so, we’re kicking kinktober off with a pretty strong s/m fic with a side of gags, can the poor, swamped author finish on time and reach the finals? find out!!  
> also, I don’t think they’re really youtubers in this one, more like boyfriend and boyfriend, but definitely gamers.

“You’re a pain slut.” 

Was what Dream said to his boyfriend, George, one sunny fall afternoon. 

It actually hadn’t been prompted at all. George had been sitting in his study, kicking back in his gaming chair and playing Minecraft. He’d been just about to turn in and have something to eat when Dream crept up behind him, grabbed his shoulders and spoke those four words right into his ear nonchalantly as if he’d just been discussing the weather.

George had jumped about three feet in the air, not even registering what Dream had said until about ten seconds after.

“ _ What?! ”  _

“I said, ‘you’re a pain slut’.” Dream repeated, kissing the top of George’s head. “Anyway, I was thinking, how about Chinese for dinner?” George swiveled around to face him, cheeks pink and arms crossed across his chest defensively.

“No, I heard you the first time, but what-I am _not_!” George protested. “What even prompted you to  say  that?” 

They’d fucked, yeah, plenty of times actually, but nothing-where did Dream even _get_ that idea?

“Nothing. I just thought about it, and you’re definitely a pain slut.” Dream attempted to boop George’s nose, but his hand was batted away.

“How-no, I’m not?! Wipe that dumb smile off your face, Dream.” George demanded, standing up and stretching carefully. 

Dream only grinned wider and sang mockingly. “Geor-gie’s a pain slut, Geor-gie’s a pain slut-“ 

“Shut up.” George attempted to walk past Dream, but Dream grabbed and hugged him to his chest. “I’m trying to get some work done, and my dumbass boyfriend decides to come in and-and  _ bully  _ me. I’m not a teddy bear, Dream, what the hell?” 

Dream hummed thoughtfully, shifting George so the shorter boy was pressed against his right arm. “I’m not saying it’s bad that you’re a pain slut. I might actually have a lot of fun with that.”

“ Who the hell said I’m a pain slut?! ” George managed to wrestle free from Dream’s embrace, walking past him with a huff. “You’re psycho.”

Dream followed, smacking his ass.  _ Hard. _

“Ow, what the fuck?!” George yelped, cheeks turning from a light shade of pink to red. “What was  that  for?”

Dream snickered. “Nothing.” 

“I hate you. You’re buying me food.”

“Sure, pain slut.” 

“ Fuck _off!_ _ ” _

A few days later, when they actually were fucking, Dream brought it up again.

“D-Dream?” George whined, peeking out from under his arm. Dream had him pressed into the mattress, balls deep in his ass, and he’d suddenly stopped moving for some reason.

“Mhm?” Dream replied from his position chest to chest with George, looking at him thoughtfully.

“Why’d you stop? C’mon, Dream, I was so  _ close _ -“ 

“Just thinking. Y’know, I barely prepped you today and you still started moaning like you always do as soon as I pushed in. You like the stretch, don’t you?” Dream smirked. 

George blushed, covering his face with his arm again. “So? Dream, I don’t see your point-just keep fucking me-“

“I’m just saying that this proves you’re a pain slut.” Dream replied, propping himself up with his elbows and staring down at George.

“ What?! It does  not- _Ah_!” George interrupted himself with a moan as Dream roughly pinched one of his nipples, breathing hard. “Mm...”

“And, there it is.” Dream smiled smugly. “Pain slut.”

George groaned. “Great. Now I-oh,  come on,  this is so stupid.” 

“No it’s not. I like it.” Dream pinched George’s other nipple, eliciting another breathy yelp.

“I’ll think about the repercussions of that later. Whatever. Now can you  please fuck me?” George pouted, removing his arm and pleading with his eyes.

“Fine, since you asked so nicely. But this conversation isn’t over.” Dream grinned before returning to his breakneck pace not giving George a chance to respond. George’s eyes rolled back in his head. “ _ Right there! Oh, right fucking there- _ “

So, later, when they’d cleaned up and were cuddling, Dream asked, rubbing George’s shoulders, “What if I put that pain kink of yours to good use?”

“Huh?” George mumbled sleepily, too tired to tell Dream to fuck off. “What do you mean?” 

“I think I’d like to get you a gag, push you down, and hurt you until you’re screaming around it, crying and begging for me.” Dream smiled, kissing George’s neck slowly.

“A-wha..?” George groaned, face going pink. “Don’t do that.”

“What, you don’t want me to?” Dream pouted.

“No, not-I, well, I didn’t  say  that, just-that thing you do every time when we’ve literally just had sex and you try to get me riled up again.” George complained, snuggling closer to his boyfriend and pulling the blankets down around him.

Dream grinned. “So you do want me to?” 

George pressed in closer to his chest. “...Maybe.”

“I think I’m going to buy a gag tomorrow.” 

“Mm. G’night.” 

When George woke up the next morning, Dream wasn’t there, only leaving a warm indent on the mattress that smelled like his shampoo, and a note on the bedside table.

_ Doing some errands. ;) see you later babe! there’s painkillers in the bathroom. _

George put down the note, sighing fondly. He made his way out of bed (with a bit of difficulty, he wasn’t walking very well) into the bathroom, where he popped a few pills with a glass of water.

He turned on the stove, cracking a few eggs into the pan. George was still only wearing one of Dream’s shirts that went almost to his knees, and nothing else. The crackling of the stove prevented him from hearing the front door open, so when Dream snuck up behind him and grabbed his ass through the thin fabric, he was taken completely by surprise. 

“Ah! Wh-what the fuck, Dream?” George turned angrily, cheeks red. Dream chuckled. “You look so cute, I couldn’t resist.” 

“I knew I should’ve changed-Eep!” George squeaked, Dream suddenly grabbing him and hoisting him into his arms, bridal style. 

“Let me down, the eggs are gonna burn-“

Dream wormed a hand under George’s shirt-well,  his  shirt- and pulled it up abruptly, exposing George’s cock, which slapped against his stomach. “And, no underwear.” He smirked at George, who tried to pull away in vain.

“I was too tired to put any on-N-No! Stop, Dream, that’s not funny, please-nngh, _mmm_...” George covered his face, letting out a quick moan when Dream wrapped a hand around his cock.

“I have half a mind to just bend you over the counter, Georgie.” Dream whispered, stroking George once or twice.

“Don’t-Dream, the eggs-“ George protested weakly, even as he felt himself hardening. “I’m still a little sore-ah!” 

“You sure? It looks like you need a little help.” Dream ran his thumb over George’s slit, eliciting another moan. “You like the pain anyway.”

“That’s  _ your  _ fault-But the eggs-“ George let out a last weak protest, already basically giving in.

“Oh, fuck the eggs. And if it’s my fault, let me deal with it for you.” Dream reached out and twisted the knob of the stove to  off.  He put George down. “You want me to fuck you or not?” 

George gave a heavy sigh in response, bending over the counter without a hint of shame and exposing his ass. “Your sex drive is so fucking high.” 

Dream grinned. “Considering it’s the same as yours, I would agree. Know where the lube is?” 

George frowned. “Oh, yeah, I forgot about that. Probably still in the bedroom.”

“You  forgot?  What, you want me to just fuck you dry? Didn’t know you liked pain  that  much.” Dream snickered. 

“Shut up. You know that’s not what I meant.” George blushed, shifting from his position on the counter and cushioning his head with his arms.

“Don’t move, I’ll be right back.” Dream ran into the bedroom, grabbing the bottle and returning a few moments later.

“Just get on with it. I don’t need that much prep, I’m still loose from last night.” George whined, trying to rub his cock against the side of the counter.

“Be patient, Georgie.” Dream squeezed a healthy amount of lube onto his fingers. “Hey, wanna know what I got from the store?” 

George frowned, thinking. “Uh, pizza? Fruit?” 

“Nope.” Dream slipped a finger into George, who inhaled sharply. “Actually, I got you a ball gag and a paddle.” 

George choked. “A  paddle? For what? Did you seriously just go to a sex shop?” 

“Yeah. ‘Cause I want to spank you.” Dream added another finger, scissoring both in and out and seriously affecting George’s ability to think.

“You- _ ah _ -wh-wha?” George panted out, leaning against the tabletop.

“Aw, don’t pretend you don’t like the idea, babe. Think about it.” Dream used his free hand to slap George’s bare ass as hard as he could manage, leaving a red handprint.

“ Oh, _fuck_! ” George’s eyes rolled back and his tongue lolled out, stars bursting across his vision. His cock leaked onto the table. “Mmm...that feels so, _so fucking good_ -“ he babbled before he could stop himself, flushing with shame.

Dream inhaled, grinning like a shark and hastily adding a third finger and pumping his hand in and out, although he didn’t really think George needed it. “Whore. I bet you really want my cock in you right now, huh? You want me to spank you again? Look at you, drooling all over yourself.” 

“Dream-  _oh, fuck me_ - do that again, do that again, fuck-“ George begged.

Dream complied, smacking George’s ass again on the other side, leaving both cheeks red and jiggling. 

“ Oh my god- that’s so fucking good, _mm, mm, fuck,_ _ fuck _ _please fuck me please put it in_ -“ George cried, trying to fuck himself back against Dream’s fingers, which were going at a breakneck pace.

“You want my cock, huh? You want me to split you open, Georgie?” Dream changed the angle of his fingers, searching for George’s prostate. 

“Yes, yes, please come on, fuck me fuck I want you- _ ah, fuck, there, there, don’t stop- _ “ George screamed, arching his back as Dream pressed his fingers close to the bundle of nerves he had been looking for. 

“You wanna come on my fingers, or do you want my cock, slut?” Dream asked meanly, ceasing the motion of his hand.

George sobbed at the loss of pleasure. “Your cock, your cock, please, please, split me open,  _fuck my brains out_.”

Dream pulled out his fingers, hastily undoing his pants. “I just fucked you last night, Georgie, you can’t even wait a whole day, huh?”

George couldn’t even defend himself, sobbing hysterically, bent in half over the countertop, cock practically dripping.

Dream pulled his cock out, lining the head up with George’s hole. “You’re whining and sobbing for my cock, you little whore. You’re a mess.” 

“Just fucking put it in!” George begged.

“That’s not very nice, Georgie.” Dream smirked before shoving all the way inside with one fluid stroke, stopping when his groin was flush with George’s reddening ass.

“So full, so full, holy  _ shit _ -!” George screamed when Dream began to move, drawing out before slamming back in, repeating the long stroke.

George was drooling, tongue lolling out of his mouth, eyes rolled upwards, cock red and bouncing up against his stomach with every harsh thrust, precum staining Dream’s shirt messily.

Dream shifted angles with every thrust, looking for George’s prostate again. 

When George wailed loudly, a sharp contrast to his frantic moans, Dream knew he had found it. “So that’s where it is, huh?” He stopped moving for a moment before  slamming  in as hard as he could, hitting it head-on. 

“ Ah!!  More,  more, fuck, fuck, shit, _more_ - fuck me, fuck, fuck -“  George screamed as loud as he could, throat rubbed out and raw. 

Dream was getting close, thrusts becoming more sporadic. He gritted his teeth. “C’mon, Georgie, you wanna come? Wanna come on my cock like the whore you are?”

“ Yes, yes!!  Fuck, fuck- close, _so close so close, Dream_ - your cock feels so good inside me,  god, _fuck come in me_ - “ George cried, releasing all over the countertop, come splattering everywhere.

Dream didn’t stop, chasing his own release and fucking George through it past overstimulation. George shook, sobbing and scrambling for a hold on the table, crying and trembling. 

“ _Shit_ -“ Dream came, filling George up and finally pulling out, sitting down hard in a nearby chair.

George collapsed on the ground, shirt stained with his own come, drool dripping down his chin and mixing with the come on the floor, Dream’s come dribbling out of his ass, making him look like an absolute cockslut.

“Messy little whore.” Dream smiled fondly, ruffling George’s hair. George whined softly, oversensitive, spent cock twitching.

Dream picked him up, kissing him on the cheek. “Let’s get you into the shower and cleaned up, babe. How about I make breakfast?”

“Mmm.” George nodded sleepily.

It wasn’t until they had both showered, eaten breakfast, cleaned up the mess, and were cuddling on the couch watching television George spoke again.

“That was nice.” he mumbled, nestling into Dream.

Dream kissed him on the forehead. “Yeah, it was. You were amazing.”

“Did you...did you really get a paddle and a gag?” George asked quietly, cheeks tinting pink. 

“Yep.” Dream smirked. “They’re on the dining room table in a bag. What, do you want to use them?”

“Well, I-“ George blushed harder. “Not  now,  obviously, but-“

“How about tomorrow night? We’re both free, that’ll give you time to wind down, and I’ll have plenty of time to play with you.” Dream proposed, stroking George’s hair.

“...Okay.” George nodded, leaning into Dream’s touch. “Sounds good.”

“I don’t want to actually hurt you, though. I think with my hands it was fine, but with a paddle I might do some damage and I don’t want that.” Dream mused. “Especially since you’ll be gagged and unable to talk. So we need some kind of physical safeword.”

“How about...I don’t know, I’ll pat the bed three times?” George asked, yawning.

“That should be fine. I’ll definitely notice.” Dream pulled George into a kiss for a moment. “Love you, Georgie.”

“Love you too, Dream.”

The next night, at around eight o’clock, George timidly knocked on the door to Dream’s study, wearing an oversized hoodie and boxers. (It was easier for them to call friends that lived in other countries with separate rooms. Also, Dream tended to get frustrated a lot, no matter what he was doing, which made it really hard for George to focus.)

“Come in!” Dream called from inside, prompting George to open the door and slip in awkwardly. Dream was sitting in his chair, lines of code visible on his computer screen.

“Hi, Dream.” George swallowed. “I-um, you said-“ he cut himself off, lacing his fingers together nervously.  _Just ask_. 

“What’s up, Georgie?” Dream swiveled around to face him. “Do you need me for something? I’m done with my work for today, anyway. Want to catch a movie?”

_ He forgot. How could he forget?  _ George shifted from foot to foot. “I- so remember yesterday?”

“Mhm.” Dream nodded.

“Remember you went to the store, and you got-“ George stopped, embarrassed, cheeks going pink.

“Got what?” Dream tilted his head, looking utterly bemused. He stood up. “Pizza? Fruit?” 

“Okay, you’re fucking with me. You’re definitely fucking with me.” George threw his hands up, crossing his arms. “Come  on,  Dream, don’t make me do this.” 

“Make you do what?” Dream asked in a confused tone, expression perfectly arranged into one of bewilderment. Well, it would be, if not for the small smile twitching at the corner of his mouth. 

“Asshole.” George huffed. 

Dream raised an eyebrow, waiting.

“Fucking-just  _ fuck  _ me.” George covered his face. “There, are you happy?”

“Just fuck you? Nothing else?” Dream walked forwards so he was standing over George.

“Don’t- _don’t_ make me ask, please-“ George groaned, pulling the large hoodie he was wearing up over his face. 

Dream pulled it back down. “Look at me, Georgie. What do you want me to do to you?” he asked, dropping the confused pretense and smirking. “Be specific.”

George looked up, face fire-engine red. “Don’t-“ he spluttered before stumbling forward burying his face in Dream’s chest, mumbling something muffled.

“What was that, sweetheart?”

“...Please gag me and spank me with a paddle. I want you to hurt me, Dream. Please fuck me.” George muttered quietly, just barely comprehensible, before burying his face back into Dream’s chest.

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Dream leaned down to kiss his boyfriend, cupping George’s face in his hands and sucking on his bottom lip before pulling away. “Go into the bedroom and strip, honey. I’ll be right there.”

George obeyed, walking out the door. “Fucking _finally_.” 

“And that’s why I’m gagging you.” Dream called after George’s retreating form, met with a faint  _ Shut up, idiot  _ from the latter.

Dream pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it to the side. He walked over to the computer, giving his work one last look before shutting it off.

He walked down the short hallway that connected his study to the other rooms, making a quick stop in the dining room and kitchen to grab the bag that contained the paddle and gag, and the lube bottle. For a second Dream imagined how George would look with the gag between his teeth, biting his lip. 

Dream made his way to the bedroom, opening the door and closing it behind him.

George sat on the edge of the bed, wearing absolutely nothing, legs crossed and feet swinging nervously. He looked up at Dream’s arrival, sighing. “You took forever.” 

“Sorry, princess.” Dream smiled, shaking the bag. He sat next to George, pulling the smaller into his lap.

“Hey!” George yelped indignantly, ass rubbing against the rough fabric of Dream‘s sweatpants. 

“Calm down, I gotta adjust this, and it’s easier if you’re close to me.” Dream opened the bag, producing the gag and the paddle. The gag was your standard red ball gag with a black adjustable strap, one that Dream fiddled with now to find a length that would fit George’s head, occasionally holding it to the side of his head. “That should be fine.”

He picked up the paddle, a standard square-shaped wooden instrument with a smooth handle that weighed a pound or so, running it gently along George’s bare back and making him shiver.

“Y’know, while I was in that store, I saw a couple of paddles with spikes on them. Maybe I should’ve gotten one of those.” Dream mentioned softly, leaving a featherlight kiss on George’s collarbone.

George rolled his eyes, trying to hide how aroused that made him. “Whatever.” 

“You remember the safeword, right? You remember what to do if it’s too much?”

“Yeah, I do, Dream. I’ll be fine. Just-hurry up. I’m getting cold.” George fidgeted, leaning back against Dream and squirming.

“Alright. Anything you’d like to say before I gag you?” Dream teased, unbuckling the strap of the gag.

George turned, looking Dream in the eye for the first time that night, gaze hungry. “Just fuck me.” 

Dream inhaled sharply. “Request granted.” he chuckled, motioning for George to turn back around. “Open your mouth.” He guided the rubber ball between George’s lips, fiddling with the straps on the back for a moment before securely buckling it. 

“Mmmph.” George complained, trying to talk around the gag and basically failing.

“See? I found the one thing that shuts you up.” Dream snickered, hoisting George off his lap and standing in front of George, drinking in the sight of his boyfriend.

Stark naked, flushed, with a gag jammed in his mouth, eyes furrowed in a silent expression of defiance, the sight of George peering up at Dream sent wild desires running rampant through his head.

Dream wanted nothing more than to wipe that cocky defiance off his face and replace it with submission, and that’s what he intended to do.

“Lay down in the center of the bed for me, Georgie. On your stomach, ass up.” Dream smirked, tapping the paddle against his leg.

George flushed, moving slowly to obey, knees propped on the blankets and ass exposed, face flush to the mattress.

Dream moved to sit next to him, grabbing his ass with one hand and squeezing it, ripping a surprised “ _Mmh_!” from George. 

He circled George’s hole with his thumb, making the brunette shiver under him. 

Dream brought the paddle up from his side, placing it gently on George’s ass and moving it in a slow circle. 

“You’re so pretty, Georgie. Spread and gagged for me, waiting for me to hurt you so good you’ll feel it for days, huh?” Dream cooed, smiling. “You want me to leave bruises, sweetheart? You’d _love_ that, wouldn’t you? You wanna be reminded of me, of  this,  every time you sit down, huh? Pain slut.”

A squeak escaped George, unable to deny how turned on the thought made him. The waiting was agonizing, the slow circles the paddle was making on his ass only making the anticipation worse. George’s breaths increased in pace, rubbing his thighs together in an attempt to get friction to his cock.

Dream noticed, kissing the small of George’s back. “Can’t even talk. Can’t even beg me to do what you want. You’re under my control, Georgie. You can’t do  anything.  All you can do is lie there, whimper and whine as I hurt you, as I torture you, as I force those pretty sounds out of your throat.” 

George moaned lewdly, already feeling his mind fog over. “Mmph-!” he tried to protest, tried to implore Dream to touch him, to do  _anything_ ,  because the waiting was driving him mad. He felt his cock leak between his legs, needing relief, friction, pain,  _anything_.

“So needy. So impatient.” Dream sighed condescendingly. “I’ll make you wait, Georgie. I’ll  _ break  _ you. And there’s nothing you can do about it.”

George drooled onto the blankets, panting. “Nnn-mmph-“ he turned his head and begged Dream with his eyes,  _touch me touch me hurt me_ ,  brown pools shining enticingly. 

Dream merely smiled, reaching out with his thumb and wiping drool from George’s chin. “Poor baby, do you want me to touch you?”

George nodded frantically, whining through his gag. 

Dream chuckled, reaching under George’s hips and running a finger across his slit, relishing in the way George moaned and bucked his hips desperately before moving his hand away. 

“Needy little whore, aren’t you? Want me to spank you?” 

Dream drew back the paddle, making George gasp at the loss of contact, quaking in tense anticipation and want, staring at Dream over his shoulder and pleading soundlessly.

Dream met his eyes, a truly sadistic smile spreading across his face that sent shivers of fear down George’s spine.

He drew the paddle back just a little farther, and brought it down  _ hard _ across George’s left ass cheek, a loud slapping sound echoing through the room. 

George screamed out, biting down on the rubber of the gag as stars exploded in the corners of his vision. The lingering pain went straight to his cock as he quivered and moaned, eyes rolling back and sagging on the bed, ass burning.  _ That feels so good that hurts so bad more more more more more more more _

Dream barely gave him time to recover as he swung the paddle down on the other side of his ass, ripping a primal wail from George’s throat as he collapsed, knees barely able to hold him up. Tears brimmed at the corners of George’s eyes, threatening to spill over as he clutched at the blankets and panted, loving every minute of it. 

“Hurts, doesn’t it? Slut.” Dream mocked, grabbing the red, abused skin of George’s ass and patting it, setting the paddle down nearby and picking up the bottle of lube instead. George whined tearfully, feeling a thousand times more sensitive.

“Flip over, I want to see your face while I finger you open.” Dream ordered, popping open the bottle of lube. George scrambled to obey, lying flat on his back and sitting on his hands to try and relieve some of the burn of the blankets rubbing against the sensitive skin of his ass. His cock stood proudly upright against his stomach, red and dribbling pathetically. George whined, hoping to spur Dream on.

“How many times have I told you to be patient?” Dream tsked, squeezing lube onto his fingers. “Would you rather me not prep you? Want me to split you open and fuck your tight hole right now, huh?” 

George inhaled sharply. He couldn’t deny that the idea sounded  _ really good.  _

Dream noticed, chuckling. “So you _do_ want me to. What a fucking whore. Tell you what, I’ll prep you with two fingers only and we’ll see if you can take it.”

George nodded eagerly, already imagining the stretch and the burn that would follow as Dream fucked him into oblivion. 

“Cute little pain slut.” Dream leaned over and kissed him on the forehead before pushing one finger inside of him, George yelping at the sudden intrusion but relaxing slowly as Dream pushed it in and out, barely stretching him far enough before adding another finger.

George whined breathily. Dream rolled his eyes good-naturedly. “I swear, even with that gag in, you’re still so noisy. Poor baby, I’m gonna fuck you soon, ‘kay?”

Dream scissored his fingers in and out, slowly stretching George. When his hole was barely enough to fit Dream, he pulled his fingers out.

George moaned, bucking his hips up. Dream shushed him again before hastily pulling down and stepping out of his sweatpants and boxers, sighing with relief at the release of pressure on his cock. He pressed the tip against George’s hole, still teasing.

“Mmmph!” George protested, begging Dream to just  fuck him already.

Dream wrapped a hand around George’s cock, stroking slowly and pressing a kiss to the slit. “Want me to make you feel good, Georgie? Want me to come in you?” he asked smugly, although he already knew the answer. 

George moaned desperately, bucking his hips and precum dribbling from his cock, nodding as fast as he could.

Dream pushed in, groaning at the tightness around him. “God, you feel so fucking _good_...” 

George wailed, tears falling out of his eyes and rolling down his cheeks, the stretch just shy of unbearable, feeling so,  _ so  _ full. 

Dream gave him a moment, then began to move, slower strokes that quickly morphed into Dream slamming into him over and over, groaning and swearing mixing with George’s high-pitched cries.

George was on cloud nine, every thrust ramming straight into his prostate, seeing white and throat raw from moaning and screaming, drooling all over the blankets and the gag.

Dream was getting close, thrusting out of rhythm and moaning before he suddenly pulled out and came all over George’s stomach and chest, yelling with the intensity of it.

He took a minute to come down from his high, looking down adoringly at George, who shook on the bed, crying and begging unintelligibly for release.

“Aw, you wanna come too? Does the little cockslut wanna come?” Dream asked meanly. He reached out and finally, _finally_ unbuckled the gag, tossing it off to the side. 

George gaped at Dream, mouth sore and wet, lips puffy, eyes glazed over. Dream grabbed his chin harshly, leaning down for a kiss. He pulled away after a moment, looking at George’s fish-out-of-water expression with amusement. “Tell me. Do you want to come?”

“...Yes, please Dream.” George croaked out hoarsely, vocal cords spent. 

Dream gripped his chin harder. “You can do better than that.”

George’s frazzled nerves gave way.

“ _ Please  _ let me come! I’ve waited so long, please,  fuck  it felt so _good,_ please just  touch  me-“ George begged, cut off by a frantic moan when Dream took a hold of his cock, stroking him quickly and efficiently, soon making him come all over himself, mixing with Dream’s come on his stomach. 

George’s eyelids suddenly felt too heavy to hold open, and he fainted for a moment or so. When he came to, Dream had wet towels and napkins. He winced as Dream wiped down his stomach and cock, whining weakly at the unwanted friction.

Once Dream had finished cleaning George up and soothing him, muttering sweet praises in his ear, snuggled up next to him and pulled him close, he asked, “How do you feel?”

George rolled over to face him, smiling sleepily. “Amazing. That was amazing.” 

Dream smiled. “Yeah, it was. I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

George flushed. “No, it...it felt really good. Thank you.” 

“That’s great. I’m glad.” Dream was silent for a moment, but he couldn’t resist making a crack. “So, you like pain, do you happen to have a thing for piss too?” 

_ “ What?!” _

**Author's Note:**

> YEAH LETS GO DAY ONE ON TIME WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO WITH TWO HOURS TO SPARE, AUTHOR PULLS THROUGH WITH 4.7k WORDS GIVE ME THAT DOMESTIC SHIT YEAH  
> honestly I didn’t even know I could get this much shit done holy  
> anyway, hope you enjoyed day one! holy shit this schedule is uh,,,,a LOT harder to keep to than I thought... here’s to hoping I can finish day 2 on time (I have so much to do tomorrow help) please comment!! I would really appreciate feedback :D  
> with all the energy left in my drained mind,  
> puff


End file.
